Falling for you
by somethin234567
Summary: Elena is a vampire with a past... what happens when elena meet the 2 humans damon and stefan who look strangely like her past lover... Will she want to kill them? Does damon, bonnie, stefan, caroline, and matt figure out what she is?... before its 2 late?


Me, Elena Gilbert.. I didn't know why I had returned to mystic falls... After 200 years... But I did... And I was planning to have some fun during my visit.. Whatever comes of it... I a topped running and saw a sign that said, Welcome to Mystic Falls. I grinned. I would definitely enjoy my stay.. "mommas home" I said out loud, as I walked casually down the street. I arrived at a house that looked large, black and modern.. It would have to so for now. I rang the door bell, just remembering it was probably around 2 am... A slim man came to the door, and I asked, is it only you residing here, I smiled. Yes it is.. He replied. Wait.. WHAT are you doing at my door step at- , before he could finish his sentence, I snapped his neck and walked inside. Wow, I said. This is perfect. It was all black, a mansion, nothing compared to my old mansion, but was huge for most people. I disposed of the mans body and explored the mansion. It was very my taste. I looked down and my jet black skinny Jeans and white black blouse, and black lather jacket, with black thigh boots. As I went upstairs to a bed room I took off my sunglasses, that I forgot to take off earlier and changed quickly and slipped under the covers... I mean I would want some rest If I was going to school tomorrow.

At 6:30 I woke up and threw on the same attire I had from yesterday, seeing had nothing else to wear. I straightened my dark brown hair, and popped on my sunglasses. I walked to the car outside, which to my satisfaction was a black ferrari. I drove to the school. As I parked and got out, not bothering to take off my sunglasses. Everyone stared. At me.. And my "new" car. I smirked. I walked down the hall every guy eying me, I heard guys saying, "who's that", and other things.. I chuckled. I went to the guidance counselor office, to "enroll" myself. I'm sorry miss, we don't even have a birth certificate for you, there is no records on anything about you. I heard a 2 people talking about me by there lockers watching me. I grinned, and then took off my sunglasses. Please look again, there should be everything you need. I said. I was compelling her of course. Oh, I must of missed it, said the woman. I smiled. She handed me a class schedule. Thank you miss, I said smiling innocently. I could still here the two people who seemed to be a boy and a girl talking about me I chuckled as I turned around.

Damon's pov

She walked through the hall to the guidance councillors room, Who is that? Caroline gasped. I don't know I said... She must be the new student. She turned around taking off her glasses. Wow... She was so breathtakingly beautiful... Even Caroline's eyes widened. Caroline glared.. I chuckled to myself.. The only reason I was with Caroline was because she was considered the "prettiest" girl in school, and I was of course the hottest. I smirked thinking, she would be mine. I decided to walk up to her, "Hey" I said, " Hey" she replied mimicking me, continuing to walked down the halls. She hadn't even looked at me. Not one girl ever had avoided me like that. Well she was a challenge... I liked challenges.. I would have her either way..

Elenas pov

I could feel the jealousy arise from all the girls, and the guys were eying me up and down, I even ignored this one guy who from the looks of it, was probably the "all that" guy in school. He strangely resembled... Him... I flinched at the thought.. I couldn't think of. I remembered the last time I had see... Jason... I flinched away from the thought, he's gone, and I don't care... I was elena gilbert, and I did whatever I want, whenever I want. I went to my first class which was physics. I immediately felt a power source from the room. It wasn't strong at all.. Bit it was there. I looked at the thing that was radiating this power.. It was a girl... A brunette girl with reddish brown curls. She looked at me, and I turned my face away.., if she was aware that I was like the biggest power source in like 10 miles from here, she could guess what I was. But she just smiled at me... I don't think she knew anything.. Probably just staring at the new girl. I decided I would make an entrance. There still wasn't too Many people in the class room, only like 5 one was that girl with the power thing going on, and one was the other blonde, that was talking about me from earlier, and strangely enough there was the guy that looked like him... There too. Sitting next to him, was another boy that looked even more like him! Am I going crazy?

Holy shit, theres like 2 Jason's sitting right there. Of course, not my Jason. Not the real Jason, he was gone, he left... Me.. But they looked so damn right similar,I quickly move my eyes away from them, examining the other two people in the room, one was a brunette hair, wavy. And the other was a blonde guy, he had blue eyes. Not half as gorgeous as the other two men, but he was ok looking.. I avoided eye contact with any of them and walked up to the teachers desk. Hello, I said. The male teacher was surprisingly young, and was actually checking me out. Oh um hello... Um?

I'm Elena. I'm supposed to be in this class, I'm new.. Ah, elena gilbert, he said smiling. You are the one from Italy. I flinched, I didn't want to talk about that. Yes, I said, and smiled. He held out his hand and I shook it. So you speak italian? Why, I actually do, I speak several languages actually. I could feel the eyes of the students on me. Really? He said shocked. Yes I speak italian, French, English, and Spanish. Wow, now that's quite an accomplishment. My parents... Pushed me to do a lot of things.. It was true.. My parents, were always sending me too countries to learn languages... That is.. They died a looooong time ago. Well you should take a seat next to . Salvatore? I asked curiously. I spun around. I knew exactly who he meant. Yes, he pointed were. I nodded to the teacher.

I walked to the seat he had pointed me too, and I was sitting next to one of the guys that looked like Jason. Hi, he said. Hello, I replied casually. I saw the little red head glare at him and me. Ahh... I thought to myself, this is her boyfriend.. I wanted to know more about this little power source, so it would be best for me to stay on her good side. I showed absolutely no interest. I'm Stefan, he said smiling. Elena. I said. So you are a Salvatore...? Have any relation to the original settlers? I asked smiling. Yes, distant. He replied. I glanced at the other boy eying me, I saw the little blonde gave me a death glare, and they were obviously together... I didn't like this blonde.. She reminded me to much of the cheerleader always happy types... Oh god I hated those... After a couple boring classes, it was lunch time. I saw the group from earlier approach me. I pretended not to notice sitting on a table outside. I took out a furnace bottle that was black which contained blood , and started drinking. Oh how it tasted better from a body... I saw them come to my table. The one Jason look a like guy, not stefan was smirking at me, and I could see the anger rising in the little blonde. I grinned to myself when they came over. Hi, I'm Caroline, said the blonde in the mini skirt that looked like I slut. Well It seems you are, I mumbled taking a sip of my drink, eying her up and down. I didn't look like a slut,... But I still looked good. She probably thinks the more skin showing, the more guys want to "fuck you"... And Who said that was a good thing for... These vulnerable little girls.

I smirked and stood up, well hello caroline, I said, in my angelic voice ever, her eyes widened, thinking that that type of speech didn't exist. I'm Elena. I said, smiling. I'm Damon and this is Matt, and Stefan. Hello Matt, nice to meet you.. It seemed he was the only single one.. Eh, I wasn't interested.. All of these people.. Were just food to me... Food and toys... Ah Stefan, I believe we have met before. He nodded and said, hey.

There was still the little red head. She was glaring at me. I grinned, I'm Bonnie, she said. Well, good to meet ya Bonnie. I said smiling. She shook my hand. And all of a sudden she was staring at me like in a trance.. I removed my hand as quickly as possible... So.. The little reds a witch... I smirked... Fun for me... But now she could now what I was... We were staring at each other... What happened to you? She asked. Oh my, I'm sorry Elena, that was rude.. She walked off. I smirked at her as she looked back at me.. Stefan followed her... Still eying me.. Oh don't be offended, bonnie kind of wigs out like that... Caroline said.. They knew she was a witch.. I smiled.. Well... I said.. Damon was staring at me strangely... Also ogling my body. I better watch out for then... Shouldn't i? I gave caroline a long stare, and she walked away, Matt following... Well it's a pleasure to meet you,Elena. He kissed my hand.. Well you should probably get back to your girlfriend. She doesn't seem to happy. Come on damon! Caroline yelled. " give me a second, caroline! He turned around back to face me, but i was gone...

Damon's pov

Wow.. She just like... Disappeared... I looked around but she was gone.. Ah well I would make my move later... She would be mine no matter what... I felt a tap on my shoulder, and Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie, and Matt were casually pushing me along to our next class. As we stopped at our lockers bonnie stopped me.. I know what you are thinking.. She said.. Oh is this a mind reading trick? I asked. No. She replied. We had known Bonnie was a witch for a little over 4 months... Just a beginning witch though, she said there are much more powerful ones.. Damon, I know what you are thinking about Elena.. I saw you eyeballing her.. Oh come on, every guy in the school was eyeballing her I replied.. Even your stefan dearest. You could see she had become a little angry. When I touched her... She started.. Oh ya. I replied... What was that about? What happened to you? What type of a welcoming question is that? I asked teasingly. When I touched her I felt something bad... I felt.. Death... I don't think you should mess with her.. You little Bonnie, are saying she could be bad news? She nodded. Well look at me. I think I can take care of myself... Listen damon! I had a really bad dealing about her! And I think she knows something... Bonnie. She couldn't possibly know anything, you just met her. Plus Damon, you are with Caroline... She closed her locker.. And walked off.. For now.. I replied...

Elena's pov

That Bonnie girl was a witch.. And she had a suspicion of me... And if there is one witch, probably her mother or grandmother is too. Probably much more powerful than this little sad excuse of a witch. I could handle her, and her tutor though If I had too. I was like 1000 years old anyway. One thing that did intrigue me was the Salvatore brothers. They were both gorgeous.. But had such a resemblance to Jason.. I would get to know these boys... After school I stopped at Zach's place... Zach lived in the old boarding house. I needed to talk to him about.. Bonnie.. He was the only one in mystic falls that knows I'm a vampire.. And he wouldn't tell.. We were kind of friends... I saved his life a couple times, and he owed me a favor... I wanted to know he he knew about this bonnie girl.. If there were Any power sources as strong as mine he would know... I hope he lets me in the house... I haven't talked to him in such a long time.. I drove up to the boarding house and walked out of my Ferrari to see another black Ferrari exactly like mine and a black BMW both parked there next too mine. Wow Zach was finally getting a sense of style.. I smirked as I rang the door to the boarding house...

Zach opened the door And his eyes widened.. E...e...elena? What are you doing here? Oh little Zachy not gunna let me in? Scared I'll bite? I chuckled.. Elena.. This isn't a good time, he started. Oh come on Zach I promise I wont bite. I thought we were buddies! Eh? Elena, come back another time. Let me in Zach, please... I said batting my eyes.. You know I will get in sooner or later anyway.. Zach I just need a favor.. Please. I then saw Damon sitting on the couch inside the boarding house. He was staring at me... He had probably heard this whole conversation. Zach was glaring at me. We'll talk later he mouthed. Fine, i said.. But just as I turned around, Damon was at the door. Ow! Zach said as he got a splinter from the door. I turned around.. Smelling the blood flow from his finger. Well Zach...aren't you going to let me in... I was eying the blood on his finger. Damon was about to take a step a foot outside. NOO! Zach yelled. Don't go outside.

Wow, Zach, I thought you had more confidence in me... I chuckled. Elena? What are you doing here? Damon asked. I could ask the same thing to you. I said. Elena, I think you should leave. Zach said. I live here, Damon replied. I smirked at Zach. Zach's my uncle. Damon said. Really Zach? So thats how you repay me? You lie? Zach was holding Damon from going outside. What is going on? How do you know my uncle? Oh its a long story.. Not worth bringing up now.. I was still watching the blood flow from Zach's finger. Zach, I said.. You should probably put a bandaid on that, I grinned. Damon was looking confused. Hey Elena, would you like to come- NO! Zach yelled. You may not come inside. Zach yelled at me.. Well, I'll come back later then, and I walked off.

Damons pov

What was that all about Zach? I asked. Wait... Zach said you have met elena before? His eyes widened.. Yeah... At school.. I replied.. Hah! What game does she think she's playing! Zach yelled. How do you know Elena? I asked.. Oh she... Was a friend.. Zach carries on..Damon, I don't want you around her, shes not good news... What are you talking about, I asked? Let's just say she isn't what she appears to be.. Damon laughed. You are the second person that has told me that she is bad news today.. Why was she here anyway? And I wouldn't you let her in? What lie is she talking about?

Look damon, i don't know why she was here, and if she ever comes here, don't invite her in what ever you do! And... Look Damon I can't tell you..try to figure out by yourself... I can't tell you.. Why not? I asked.. I'll die Damon! That's why I cant tell you! What? What are you talking about? Look damon I can't talk about it.. Fine! I yelled as I slammed the door to the front of the house...I was planning to go to the grill, to see if anyone was there.. I looked at the cars, and strangely there were 2 ferraris instead of one. I turned around and elena was there in front of me, smirking. I jumped back, I had to admit, she did scare me then. She smiled. Hello Damon. Nice car you have. You too, I said glancing at her black Ferrari, Identical to mine. So were you headed? She asked me, oh well thats were I'm headed, here I can drive there, she smiled, and motioned to her car. I walked to the passenger Seat. Zach's words ran through my head. She's bad news... Ya right.. How bad could she be, and anyway, I like em naughty. She started driving. So... She said.. Tell me about your friend.. Bonnie.. She smiled... I was becoming a little suspicious.. Why? I asked. Oh I'm just curious... She acted a little weird to me today.. She said frowning. Oh she just goes into these trances sometimes... Oh, she said, grinning to herself... So what is up with you and Zach?I asked.. Oh, I was just paying him a little visit, she smirked to herself.. Oh really? Well he didn't seem to pleased.. I said. Oh well.. He doesn't "approve" of me... She chuckled.. Well me neither, I said, but he's stuck with me... We laughed... So.. She said, tell me more about bonnie.. She goes into these little trances a lot doesn't she? Yes.. I replied slowly... She smiled wider.. Well here we are. The grill. She stated.. We got outside, and went in together to see caroline glaring at us, and Bonnie at Elena, Matt, and Stefan all sitting at a booth, we walked over to them, and I said hey. Hey honey, caroline said before getting up and kissing me..

Elena's pov

Caroline got up and kissed damon, it lasted some time, and I ignored them and started talking to stefan and Bonnie, bonnie was glaring at me the whole time. Stefan, who Bonnie had probably talked to him about me, was being friendly, but couscious. I could tell Caroline was trying to make me jealous, but hey, i don't get jealous of my food, I smiled to myself at the thought... Ill just eat them all... I laughed a bit, but they didn't notice. damon was surprised, I could tell by his heart rate, at caroline's eager kiss. He frowned at her, and looked at my expression. I tried to look disappointed, but that one was a toughie for Me... Oh my gosh, Caroline said, they never have any good music on. Think I could persuade the dj to change the music? She asked us, putting emphasize on persuade. Caroline, you have tried so many times, he said he will never change the music, he said thats the station he always puts it at. I smirked, time to piss off queen bee. Well I might as well try I said, as I moved away from the table in my clothes that I had changed into earlier, mini black denim shorts and black uggs, with a black v neck. They laughed, not gunn a work Elena , I heard Damon say, don't be so sure, I hit a look at him smirking. They were whispering and chuckling as I walked to the dj. I would use my compulsion on him of course. Hello I said, hiya he said, ignoring me. I looked into his eyes, could you please change the music please? I asked, compelling him. Of course, he said mechanically. All of a sudden the music changed, and I smirked as I went to sit back down, They all gasped surprised, and I smirked at Damon.. How did you do that? Caroline asked me. I just asked him... Wasn't that hard.. I saw caroline flush with anger... I chuckled.. Damon was staring at me... Well I said, I better get back to my... Errand.. I said saying bye to them.. Time.. To see Zach.

Damon's pov

See! isn't she a little strange? Bonnie asked. I don't think so, I replied. Come on Bonnie, you're exaggerating.. She isn't weird at all, Matt said to Bonnie. Maybe we should follow her! Caroline asked. Isn't that considered stalking? Stefan asked. Ya, it would be a little weird... I mean stalking the new girl.. Stefan replied. But what if we find something out?, Bonnie replied. I don't think so guys, its really rude. I replied. What if she catches us? Matt asked. We wont get caught! Caroline replied. Fine, I said, but I still don't think we should. We got up and ran to the biggest car we had which was matt's with 8 seats. We all got in, and saw elena's Ferrari drive off up the road.. Ok guys, whatever we see, we cant let her know we were stalking her. Bonnie said. We are not going to see anything weird. You are just suspicious of her because she is the new girl, and you know every one else at school. I bet once we get to know her better, all the suspicions will blow over, I said. Maybe... Maybe not, caroline said... We saw Elena drive to a huge mansion, and I mean, bigger than me and stefan's house. We saw her take out a key and walk in... Oh my gosh, this was her house... HOLY SHIT! Matt yelled. That's her house? Its huge! all are jaws were dropped open and our eyes widened. See? I said. She's just going home. Let's wait till she comes out again! Bonnie said convinced there was something up without her. I mean who lives in a house like this? Bonnie continued. Well actually Bonnie... Me and damon do. Oh yeah... Bonnie muttered. But I mean...how? She lives here by herself too. How did she get all that money? Well Bonnie, Damon and Stefan got there money from there family, you know, got it passed down. Matt said. Still! Bonnie said. There isn't something right about her. Seriously Bonnie, I asked.. How much do you really know about the supernatural? From "senses" that they are there. You cant be sure. Well, thats why we are stalking her.. I slouched down in defeat. About 5 minutes later, elena came out in a short black dress and thigh long boots., very sexy but definitely not slutty. Me,Stefan, and matt's eyes widened. Bonnie and caroline glared at us. Maybe she's a stripper? Caroline asked smugly. The dress looked extremely expensive.. Nothing a striped would wear. I doubt that, Caroline. She got in her car and drove off. We followed at a good amount of apace behind her.

When the car stopped... She was at... Out house? What's she doing here? Stefan asked. If that whore has come to see you Damon, I will kill her! Caroline glared. I don't think so Caroline.. She was here earlier.. But Zach wouldn't let her in the house, I replied.. Stefan looked at me.. She was here? He asked. Yes, but Zach wouldn't let her come in. See! Caroline and Bonnie said in union, Like we said. Strange... Shh, just watch what she does, matt said. She rang, the door bell. Zach opened the door. We were listening very carefully.

Elena.. Zach started... You are not welcome here. You know why...he said.

Zach... Why don't you say that with one step out here? She asked

Hah! And why would I do that. He said, replying.

Oh please let me in, I promise... I don't bite.. She said smirking..

Actually Elena, you do. Thats why there is no way in hell I'm letting you in.

Fine! She yelled. I guess we will talk out here. No harm in that eh?

Ok.. What were you here for?

I need some information..

On..?

Do you know anything about.. That Bonnie chick?

Our eyes widened at bonnie, but we continued listening.

Damon and stefan's friend?, what do you want with her? Zach asked.

Oh come on, there is something a little odd about her.. Tell me you didn't notice!

Yes.. I know... She's a witch. Zach said.

WHAT? How could Zach tell her! Bonnie yelled.

Shh! Just listen, Caroline whispered.

Well, obviously, I knew that, Elena said.

What do you want with her? Zach asked.

Oh come on Zach.. Who's the elder? You lived here long enough to know. Elena asked.

:::::::::::::(slips into elena's pov)::::::::::::::::

Tell me! I yelled.

No, you cant get me to talk.

I just want to know! Maybe I know her! please zach! I'll do anything! I asked.

I needed this information so badly, I needed to know who was the one around here, that was all-powerful..

Anything? Zach asked me smirking.

Wait! I said.. I whispered to him.. We are being watched. I told him.

What are you talking about? He asked in a hushed tone.

Your little nephews and friends apparently followed me here.. I said.

They were listening?

Yes.. I replied still in a hushed tone.

You see the car behind me, parked next to mine? I just realized other voices...

What are they saying? He asked.

They are.. Talking about me.. Bonnie is a little afraid.. Me knowing shes a witch.. They have a suspicion that I'm not... Um normal?

Well, Elena, they are right. Zach said sighing.

I know... I said also sighing.

I need to fix this.. I don't want people knowing what i am..

What can I say? I whisper yelled.

Don't say anything, they will probably confront you. He said.

Your right. Thank you Zach. I want you to know, I would never hurt you. You know that right? I cant promise you that about... Them... I said referring to the people in the car.

Zach and I kind of went out a bit when he was younger... About 23 years ago...

Well Elena, Don't let me down then. And please, try not to hurt them.. And if you do touch my Stefan or Damon.. As in pain hurt... I will drive a stake threw you heart myself, he said.

Oh Zach, I replied, I love that about us, we, fully understand each other. I said looking at his eyes. Please see if you can find it in your heart to tell me..I said then walking away. I was very pissed... Angry, I needed to kill something... Now. I tried to put away my rage... How could they follow me. I decided to get in my car... And if they followed me... Id speed. I doubt matts little engine could get past 90 mph. I hopped in my car, not bothering with the seat belt, and sped off. They tried to follow, but I lost em soon enough, thing is though.. They new where I lived... Damn it... I actually really liked that house.. Oh well, they figure out sooner or later where I lived.. Didn't matter much anyway.

Damon's pov

Bonnie was freaking out. Oh my gosh! Now she knows! Stefan was trying to calm her down, it's ok Bonnie, what can she do?.. Thats the problem Stefan! I don't know what she can, and how did she already know I was a witch! Maybe she is a witch too? Matt said smiling. Ya Bonnie! That would be great! You could have a witch friend! She seems more experienced but still! That be so cool! Caroline said. Bonnie smiled... Maybe your right... Then she snorted.. Better than me? We will see about that, we should talk to her about it at school. But still how does she know Zach? I asked.. We will ask her tomorrow. Bonnie said smiling.

The next day, at lunch we walked up to Elena whose lunch was the same canteen from yesterday... Thats why she was so small.. She barely ate.. As we walked up to her, we sat down at the table. Well, hello, she said, in a very angelic voice. Hey we replied. What brings you to this table, she asked, looking genuinely curious...


End file.
